Advancements in technology have changed the way users consume and interact with content and other users. For example, a user might not want to be restricted to a passive viewing experience, and may want to interact with content or other users. Interactive television and applications are examples allowing users to interact with one another and with content.
Traditional techniques for providing or running applications or interactive content may be prone to error, and improvements are needed.